


Laugh Away

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, moved over from FFnet, old fic same tropes ksjdhksdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Akko has always known Diana works herself too hard. What could be a good way to help her loosen up? It's simple, really.[Moved over from FFnet].
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Laugh Away

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this one its own separate oneshot because unlike my other drabbles it is explicitly romantic so it wouldn't fit into those collections, but it isn't explicitly Years Later either. They are still dating secretly, but specific details stray from Years Later so I don't think I can put it in that AU's collection.
> 
> So I guess this could start a new collection of romantic drabbles for these two.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Laugh Away

Akko sits on the edge of her bed, arms crossed, tapping her foot a little anxiously.

The dorm room is dark, save for a single candle.

"Geez, where is she? She's never late..."

It is one of the rare nights she has managed to get the dorm room to herself. She and Diana have been seeing each other in secrecy for some time now. Akko had never told Lotte and Sucy explicitly yet, but somehow, they had figured things out on their own, it seemed.

For Akko's sake, they've kept it between themselves and have never breathed a word of the secret, and won't do so until Akko and Diana themselves are ready to.

Tonight, her best friends have willingly gone to sleep over with Amanda's team in their room. They had made up the story that Akko had been feeling too sick to join in, and as such had stayed behind.

Akko doesn't like lying to her friends, and even worse, she hates having her friends lie _for_ her to her other friends.

But she really just needs some time alone with Diana.

Seeing her in the hallways and in classes every day, but being unable to let her true feelings show, is a constant torture for her. All she wants is one night to have Diana to herself, a night to hold her over until the next time they can be together.

More often than not, Akko herself would be the one sneaking out to get to Diana's room when Lotte and Sucy were asleep. She would only be able to see her on nights when Hannah and Barbara were sleeping over with Avery.

But Diana had made the proposal to switch things around for a change. Considering her sentry duties at night, she had a perfect and valid reason to be walking the halls at late hours.

"As such, I will find my way to you this time."

Her words still echo clearly in the back of Akko's mind as she continues rapping her foot against the floor. She's been waiting for hours, so anxious to hear that knock on the door that she hasn't even changed out of her uniform yet for fear of potentially missing Diana's arrival.

_Maybe she can't make it. Maybe something came up. I mean, yeah, it would stink if she couldn't come tonight, but stuff happens sometimes..._

She peeks one eye open and glances at the alarm clock. It is almost midnight, and Diana is nearly half an hour late. Akko's stomach flips with worry.

_But she said she'd be here. What if something happened...?_

There are a number of things that could've gone wrong. Diana could have been caught patrolling the wrong area, or she could have encountered an actual problem and had to report on it, or she could have fallen and hurt herself...

Akko shakes her head, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in them. A heavy sigh deflates her chest.

_I guess I should just try to sleep..._

She uncurls her legs and stands, gathering her folded-up pajamas and heading for the bathroom door.

But just before she steps inside, four small knocks sound from behind her. Akko recognizes that pattern instantly. She drops her clothes and hurriedly opens the main door.

"Diana!"

Relief floods through her at the sight of her girlfriend, a sprite lantern in-hand. Diana quickly presses a hand to Akko's mouth.

"Hush!" She glances over her shoulder warily. Akko nods and grabs her hand, then quickly pulls her inside. Once the door is closed, she lets out a little squeal and throws her arms around Diana.

"Yeeay! I'm so glad you made it, Diana!"

Diana places her lantern down on the nearby table and indulges herself in the embrace. Now that she's made it here without a hitch, she allows herself to breathe easily and hug Akko for all she is worth.

"Of course I did."

"You were late so I was getting worriiiiied."

"I was asked to patrol a different corridor at the last moment. I apologize."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you made it."

"As am I."

Akko nuzzles into her chest for a moment, then pulls back and guides Diana to her bed.

"Here, here, sit down! Geez, they've got you taking classes all day and then patrolling at night."

"I believe I have already explained this," Diana clears her throat as she takes a seat beside her. "But due to the special tasks I am given, I am allowed one day per week free of responsibilities and classes."

"Yeaaah, but you still go to class every day anyway cuz you're so dedicated," Akko reminds her. "You gotta rest too, Diana!"

"I was hoping to do as much tonight."

Diana's tone lowers a pitch as she cups her palm to Akko's cheek. Akko sighs and leans in.

"I've missed you."

"As have I."

Lightly, their lips brush for the first time in a week.

Akko can't help but let out a contented little hum. Her hands find their way to Diana's sides, pulling her in closer. Diana holds onto her shoulders, looping her arms around her neck.

Akko sighs and hums and makes all kinds of little noises, all of which Diana finds adorable.

And yet, Akko hears little in return.

Despite her tendencies to be talkative in class when a question needed answering, Diana has always been a very quiet person in private. Akko knows she's still getting used to their relationship and the way they have to do things. But she always has to wonder if Diana ever _actually_ relaxes.

She pulls away from the kiss, and Diana gives her a puzzled look; clearly, she hadn't been finished yet. Akko quickly takes her hands and coaxes her further onto the bed.

"You're still so tense, Diana! You gotta loosen up!"

Diana hastily slips out of her shoes before drawing her legs up as Akko wants.

"There is always a chance we could be discovered..." She glances back over her shoulder to the door. Akko groans and cups Diana's cheeks, then gently turns her face back around.

"It's locked. No one can come in, Diana. It's all right."

Diana's eyes flicker down into her lap.

"...I apologize. I am aware that you have been anticipating this just as much as I have. The last thing I want is to be distracted."

Akko softens her voice right away.

"No, it's okay. Sorry if I got a little pushy." Rubbing her thumb over the back of Diana's hand, she lifts it to her lips for a kiss. "But I'm just worried about you, Diana. You're always so on-edge."

"This is simply how I have always been. Add a covert relationship into the mix, and this is bound to happen."

"I guess you're right..."

Akko pouts, just wishing she could do something for her. She knows Diana loves tea, so she's thinking about preparing some for her next time. But as for tonight, she'll just have to improvise and try something else.

Blushing slightly, Akko tugs her wrist and coaxes Diana in for another kiss. Her girlfriend obliges without wasting a second.

This one is a little deeper than the last. Akko can tell Diana's needed this just as badly as she has. Their embrace becomes a little harder, a little more desperate. Akko doesn't even realize it when she curls her nails into Diana's sides, just a little.

But Diana notices.

With a sharp gasp and an even sharper jolt, Diana breaks the kiss, her hands flying up to cross both of her sides. Akko instantly scrambles back.

"W-Waah! S-Sorry! W-What happened?!"

As it all catches up with her, Diana quickly straightens her posture and smoothes out her hair.

"It... It was nothing."

Akko looks her over, shoulders slumping. Her voice drops down to a mumble, thick with concern.

"I... Did I hurt you...?"

Immediately, Diana reaches out to grasp her hands.

"Not at all!" She shakes her head earnestly, her eyes pleading for Akko not to blame herself of such a crime. Her reaction lets Akko relax a little, and that fear quickly fades to the back of her mind.

"Then what-"

And the answer hits her.

Diana can tell she's been figured out. She lets go of Akko's hands, but Akko grabs hers again instead. A sheepish smirk curls her lips as she leans in closer.

"Diana~? Don't tell me..."

"A-Akko, it was nothing-"

"You're _ticklish?_ "

"A-Absolutely n- _kya!_ "

All Akko does is run a finger up Diana's side, and she loses her composure all over again. Akko can't help but snort.

"Oh my gosh, you _are!_ How come I never figured it out before?"

"I-I certainly am not!"

"Ooookay, Diana. Keep telling yourself that," Akko sighs. "But you know, you _have_ been awfully tense lately. I think it's time I help you loosen up~"

"A-Akko-"

"No escape!"

" _Akko-!_ "

But it's too late for poor Diana.

Akko lunges at her from across the bed, pinning her down onto the mattress. She smirks down at her playfully.

"I'm not showing any mercy~"

"A-Akko!" Diana makes one last effort at having her girlfriend acknowledge reason in all of this. "Someone may _hear_..."

Akko pauses, still hovering over her classmate, and contemplates for a second.

"Yeah, you're right..."

Diana lets out a sigh of relief. But Akko doesn't let her go.

"Buuuut that's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"A-Ah- _kko!_ "

Diana's voice breaks off in a small shriek as Akko keeps to her word of showing no mercy. She holds both of Diana's wrists in place with one hand, and uses her free hand to wreak havoc on her girlfriend's tense body.

Akko runs her fingers all up and down Diana's sides, wiggling them across her stomach and under her arms. Diana jolts beneath her, thrashing as much as she dares, but she's already been weakened and she can't shake Akko off. Her voice slips out despite her tightly-pursed lips, and she can't stop the laughter from coming.

It starts out merely as choppy little giggles, sounds Akko _never_ expected to hear from the refined lips of the prestigious Diana Cavendish. They are high-pitched, impish little sounds, sounds that match the smile on her lips.

Diana turns her face to one side, making an effort at stifling the sounds into Akko's pillow. But Akko snakes her hand to the side of her neck, causing Diana to look the other way.

Akko can't help but smile when she sees Diana's smile. And she can't help but start to laugh when she hears Diana's laugh.

But although Diana finds herself at a disadvantage in this situation, she doesn't merely lie down and accept her fate. She struggles against Akko's grip, tossing and turning and trying to retaliate.

But it's very clear to Akko that Diana has never been in a tickle fight before. Even when she manages to free her hands for a split second, she's completely at a loss and doesn't even know where she might begin tickling Akko.

Akko, generous as she is, gives her a free hit, so Diana grabs her around the waist. She earns a snort from Akko, but it's less because of the fact that Diana's successfully tickled her, and more because of the fact that Akko finds her vain efforts at tickling laughable.

"Diana..." she smirks. "You've _gotta_ take notes on this lesson for sure!"

And she dives in once again, running both hands up her helpless girlfriend's sides simultaneously, brushing her nails over her clothes, lightly enough to make Diana shudder, but hard enough to let her feel the contact. Diana shrieks again, but stifles most of it into the pillow.

By this point, the giggles have transformed into hearty laughter.

Until now, Akko knows Diana's been trying to muffle everything. But Akko must have broken her, because Diana stops trying to suppress it.

She lets out her voice without concern for consequence, laughing so hard that Akko can see tears clinging to the corners of her eyes.

And the sound is music to Akko's ears.

She knows for a fact she's the only person who has _ever_ heard such a wonderful sound. Something tells her not even Diana herself has ever known the sound of her own heartfelt laughter until tonight.

Akko could care less if they get caught now. Even if they do, she'll just make up some excuse to get the blame placed on herself. Even if she gets detention and cleaning duties for a month, it'll all have been worth it to hear Diana's angelic laughter.

For several more minutes, she doesn't let up. She tickles Diana wherever she can, however she can.

Diana can only roll beneath her, significantly weakened now. Her laughter becomes breathless, and before long, she doesn't have the strength left to try and fend Akko off. The tears have actually started running down her cheeks, and she turns her head, eyes bright with merriment, but clouding with exhaustion.

"Ah... Akko..."

And Akko knows she's had her fun. It's not fair of her to continue taking advantage of Diana's weakness like this when she can't even fight back.

Therefore, Akko bends down over Diana and kisses her nose.

"Sorry..." she murmurs. "You were just really cute."

Diana can't retort right away. She's far too short of breath for that.

Akko looks over her disheveled girlfriend, her once-pristine hair now in disarray, her chest heaving deeply as she gasps.

Akko gets the feeling she might've gone a little _too_ far.

She moves her hands up Diana's sides, not to tickle her this time, but to soothe her.

"Okay, okay," she chuckles. "No more, I promise. Just breathe, Diana."

Her girlfriend looks up at her with half-lidded eyes, then closes them to focus on her breath.

Akko slows everything down now. She runs her hands lightly up and down Diana's sides and over her chest. She leans over her and begins peppering little kisses across her cheeks, trailing them along her hairline, down to the bridge of her nose, and then briefly to her mouth. Akko doesn't stay on her lips long, however, and pulls away again to let her inhale.

She wipes away the tears, which had worried her at first. But now, she's more than glad to know they were tears of happiness and delight.

There's still a slight smile on Diana's lips, and Akko takes comfort in the fact that Diana truly enjoyed herself in all of this. She can feel for herself the lack of tension in Diana's usually-stiff shoulders.

Akko lies herself down beside her girlfriend, not wanting to put pressure on her chest when she's still recovering. Gently, she begins running her hand over Diana's stomach in calming circles.

"Easy, easy," she mumbles. "M-Maybe I went a little overboard..."

Diana flashes her a sidelong glance that Akko feels says _"You think?"_ before closing her eyes once again. The brunette chuckles sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

To repent, she continues massaging Diana's stomach for her, then gradually makes her way up to her chest and collar. She can feel her pulse still striking full-force beneath her palm. Akko kisses her cheek in silent apology.

"Breathe, breathe~"

She reaches out with her free hand to caress Diana's cheek, then threads her fingers through her hair to help her relax.

She waits until Diana's chest stops heaving so deeply, counting the beats of her heart until it's dropped back to a normal pace. Akko traces her palm over Diana's collar for a while longer for good measure, waiting.

At last, Diana reopens her eyes. She wipes her sleeve over her face and lets out a sound somewhere between a grunt and a sigh, then shoots a chiding kind of glare at her girlfriend.

"You are... _extremely_ lucky we did not get caught," she mumbles.

"Eheehee, sorry, sorry~ But like I said, you were just being too cute! I couldn't help myself!" Akko sidles close to her and pecks her cheek.

"Goodness, I swear..."

"But y'know, you're all relaxed now, aren't you?"

"There is a difference between being relaxed and being utterly exhausted and drained of energy."

Akko blinks.

"Oh. Oops..."

"However..." Diana continues. "I suppose I must admit that I _do_... feel rather relaxed now..."

Akko perks up again.

"Really? That's good!"

"But do not _ever_ do that again."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Now that Diana's chided her properly, she lifts her arm, opening up the invitation for Akko to cuddle closer. The brunette wastes no time in doing just that.

First, she braces herself on her forearms just a little, just enough so she can lean in and kiss Diana's lips once again. Diana has half a mind to nip her, but she has to admit she's found herself in a rather tranquil mood now, so she refrains.

They kiss, part, and repeat the process several times. Diana wraps her arms around Akko's shoulders, pulling her down a little more to deepen the contact.

Akko indulges herself again, but makes sure to pull back whenever Diana's breath falters. She combs her fingers down and back through her girlfriend's hair, taking responsibility for messing it up. She all but melts when she feels Diana's hands massaging her back and shoulders now.

Gradually, Akko breaks the kiss and carefully lies herself down on top of Diana, her eyes already closed, and her lips already curled into a blissful smile.

"Mmm~" she sighs. "Y'know, Diana... You could totally get me back right now... if you wanted to..."

Diana hums and contemplates the idea as she continues stroking through Akko's hair.

"A tempting offer. However, I shall save my revenge for another time," she decides. "It would be a crime to jeopardize this."

"Mmm I agreeeee~"

Akko snuggles closer, resting her ear over Diana's heartbeat. Diana holds her there, her hands losing themselves in randomized patterns along Akko's back.

She'll only be able to stay here until early morning, and then she'll need to leave before she can risk anyone finding her. But at least for now, and for a few more hours, she can stay like this.

She's tired, of course. But for once, it isn't just fatigue and exhaustion.

It almost feels... nice.

Diana doesn't realize it herself, but Akko can tell she's truly relaxed now. She can't feel anymore stiffness or tension in her body. Even her breathing seems to be different than usual now. Rather than tight, reserved inhales and trembling exhales, her chest is rising and falling much more evenly now, much more calmly.

And even her heartbeat sounds different. Akko hasn't gotten to listen to it very often, so whenever she does get the privilege, she takes full advantage of it. She's memorized the rhythm by now.

Tonight, it seems to have been altered, just a little. In the past, Akko's always felt Diana's pulse has beat a little too quickly, like she's always thinking about her next task, always planning things out, always considering this, that, or another thing.

But tonight, it's slower, calmer, easier. Akko can't listen closely enough. She is honored that Diana feels comfortable enough around her to let her guard down like this, in a way she's never done for anyone else.

Akko squeezes her, sighs, and lets out a tired mumble.

"Night, Diana..."

Diana hugs her shoulders in turn, and kisses her head one last time.

"Sleep well, Akko."

And this is enough to hold them over.

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I might just leave this one alone as a oneshot, but we'll see! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
